prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2002 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 2002 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 *1. Rob Van Dam *2. The Undertaker *3. Keiji Mutoh *4. Chris Jericho *5. Eddie Guerrero *6. Kurt Angle *7. Edge *8. Yuji Nagata *9. The Rock *10. Triple H *11. Black Tiger *12. Minoru Tanaka *13. Steve Austin *14. Booker T *15. Genichiro Tenryu *16. Shocker *17. Brock Lesnar *18. Mitsuharu Misawa *19. Hulk Hogan *20. William Regal *21. El Hijo Del Santo *22. Kendo Ka Shin *23. Yoshihiro Tajiri *24. Jeff Jarrett *25. Matt Hardy *26. Hurricane Helms *27. Yoshihiro Takayama *28. Deacon Batista *29. Hector Garza *30. Buh-Buh Ray Dudley *31. Satoshi Kojima *32. Jeff Hardy *33. Randy Orton *34. Ric Flair *35. Dr. Wagner Jr. *36. Bradshaw *37. Chuck Palumbo *38. Koji Kanemoto *39. Rikishi *40. Test *41. Jushin Thunder Liger *42. Jamie Knoble *43. Billy Gunn *44. La Parka *45. Jerry Lynn *46. John Cena *47. Christian *48. Jun Akiyama *49. The Big Show *50. Nicho El Millionaro 51-100 *51. Taiyo Kea *52. Shinya Hashimoto *53. Billy Kidman *54. Vader *55. Kane *56. Lance Storm *57. Christopher Daniels *58. Rey Mysterio Jr. *59. Scott Hall *60. Masahiro Chono *61. Ultimo Guerrero *62. Raven *63. Yoshinari Ogawa *64. Goldust *65. Ken Shamrock *66. Rey Bucanero *67. Shannon Moore *68. Scorpio *69. Tarzan Boy *70. A.J. Styles *71. Sean O'Haire *72. Devon Storm *73. Tokyo Magnum *74. The Big Valbowski *75. Donovan Morgan *76. Low-Ki *77. Atlantis *78. Tommy Dreamer *79. Tiger Mask IV *80. Syxx-Pac *81. Kensuke Sasaki *82. Faarooq *83. Mr. Niebla *84. Steve Bradley *85. Spike Dudley *86. Michael Modest *87. Kaz Hayashi *88. Blue Panther *89. American Dragon *90. Hiroyoshi Tenzan *91. Masato Tanaka *92. Doug Williams *93. Steven Richards *94. Shiima Nobunaga *95. Justin Credible *96. Fuerza Guerrera *97. Takeshi Rikio *98. D-Lo Brown *99. Hardcore Holly *100. Nick Dinsmore 101-150 * 101. Takeshi Morishima * 102. Negro Casas * 103. Rico Constantino * 104. Steve Corino * 105. Brian Christopher * 106. Manabu Nakanishi * 107. Maven * 108. Latin Lover * 109. Dan Severn * 110. Osamu Nishimura * 111. Juventud Guerrera * 112. Heavy Metal * 113. Jody Fleisch * 114. Scoot Andrews * 115. Chavo Guerrero Jr. * 116. Takao Omori * 117. Shawn Stasiak * 118. Ron Waterman * 119. Perro Aguayo Jr. * 120. Lance Cade * 121. Akira Taue * 122. Mark Henry * 123. Villano III * 124. Kimo * 125. Albert * 126. Super Delfin * 127. Essa Rios * 128. Jonny Storm * 129. Al Snow * 130. Ekmo * 131. Jinsei Shinzaki * 132. Shelton Benjamin * 133. Sabu * 134. R.C. Haas * 135. Perry Saturn * 136. Rob Conway * 137. The Great Sasuke * 138. Nova * 139. Hugh Morrus * 140. C.W. Anderson * 141. Black Warrior * 142. Mike Quackenbush * 143. The Blue Meanie * 144. Johnny Stamboli * 145. Shinjiro Ohtani * 146. Mark Jindrak * 147. Mascara Sagrada * 148. Naoya Ogawa * 149. Shane Douglas * 150. Tadao Yasuda 151-200 *151. Joey Matthews *152. El Alebrije *153. Crash Holly *154. Gedo *155. Shark Boy *156. Christian York *157. Doug Basham *158. Jado *159. Satánico *160. Gran Apolo *161. Malice *162. Flash *163. Buff Bagwell *164. E.Z. Money *165. Milano Collection A.T. *166. Minoru Fujita *167. Dragon Kid *168. David Flair *169. Mike Barton *170. Bull Buchanan *171. Spanky *172. The Sandman *173. Damaja *174. Chris Nelson *175. Chad Collyer *176. Vito DeNucci *177. Tatsuhito Takaiwa *178. Ricky Marvin *179. Tony Kozina *180. Danny Doring *181. Takehiro Murahama *182. Simon Diamond *183. Race Steele *184. Julio Dinero *185. Sean Casey *186. Mike Shane *187. Todd Shane *188. Little Guido Maritato *189. Electro Shock *190. Trailer Park Trash *191. El Samurai *192. Matt Stryker *193. Tom Howard *194. Ron Killings *195. Dick Togo *196. Gran Naniwa *197. Evan Karagias *198. Johnny Smith *199. Bobby Rude *200. Emilio Charles Jr. 201-250 *201. Billy Fives *202. The Godfather *203. Gran Hamada *204. Cody Hawk *205. Steve Williams *206. Tsubasa *207. Felino *208. Curt Hennig *209. Shinya Makabe *210. Frankie Kazarian *211. Damien *212. Octagon *213. Black Buffalo *214. Mike Sanders *215. Hotstuff Hernandez *216. Sylvester Terkay *217. The Amazing Red *218. Jason Lee *219. Seven *220. David Young *221. Chet Jablonski *222. Jet Jaguar *223. Payne *224. Gamma *225. Tony Jones *226. New Jack *227. Dean Jablonski *228. Bison Smith *229. Gran Apache *230. Samoa Joe *231. Masaaki Mochizuki *232. Tony Mamaluke *233. Ryo Saito *234. Bull Schmitt *235. Onyx *236. Prince Justice *237. Tom Brandi *238. Beau James *239. B.J. Whitmer *240. Shannon Ballard *241. Mike Rotundo *242. Chris Michaels *243. Shane Ballard *244. Tony B. *245. Genki Horiguchi *246. Boyce Legrande *247. Supreme *248. Xavier *249. K.C. Thunder *250. Kaos 251-300 * 251. Joel Maximo * 252. Jimmy Rave * 253. Jose Maximo * 254. Dennis Gregory * 255. Glen Osbourne * 256. Robert Thompson * 257. Jason Sugarman * 258. Keiji Sakoda * 259. Justice Pain * 260. Mikey Henderson * 261. Mike Sullivan * 262. Jeremy Lopez * 263. Vinny Massaro * 264. Gillberg * 265. Frank Parker * 266. Johnny Spade * 267. Scottie Wrenn * 268. Johnny Webb * 269. Adam Firestorm * 270. Pogo The Clown * 271. Lazz * 272. John Rambo * 273. Big Bad John * 274. Bo Dupp * 275. King Kong Bundy * 276. Matt Murphy * 277. Cru Jones * 278. Chris Hamerick * 279. Caprice Coleman * 280. Redd Dogg * 281. Vic Grimes * 282. Jag * 283. Roger Anderson * 284. Inferno * 285. Jimmy Vegas * 286. Iceberg * 287. Chris Candido * 288. J.R. Ryder * 289. Don Montoya * 290. Boomer Payne * 291. Nigel McGuinness * 292. Colt Cabana * 293. Vance Nevada * 294. Balls Mahoney * 295. Lash LeRoux * 296. Jason Rumble * 297. Lex Lovett * 298. Havok * 299. Jacey North * 300. Quinn Magnum 301-350 * 301. Prince Nana * 302. Azrael * 303. Max Justice * 304. Naphtali * 305. CM Punk * 306. Nick Mondo * 307. Gabriel * 308. Quiet Storm * 309. Mike Pittman * 310. Flash Barker * 311. Monsta Mack * 312. Brandon K. * 313. Nick Gage * 314. Mafia * 315. The Messiah * 316. Chaz Taylor * 317. Skull Ganz * 318. Tiger Khan * 319. Nathan Jones * 320. Stan Dupp * 321. Dusty Wolfe * 322. Tom Marquez * 323. Ian Rotten * 324. Preston Quinn * 325. Scott D'Amore * 326. Ulf Hermann * 327. Mr. Ooh La La * 328. Juggernaut * 329. T. Rantula * 330. Rapid Fire Maldonado * 331. Scott Bishop * 332. John Walters * 333. Rico Casanova * 334. Dylan Night * 335. Qenaan Creed * 336. Trent Acid * 337. Wade Chism * 338. Dr. Luther * 339. Johnny Swinger * 340. Chris Divine * 341. Rick Deezel * 342. Ruckus * 343. Nate Hatred * 344. Marc Ash * 345. Cyrus * 346. J.J. Johnston * 347. Mad Man Pondo * 348. Ace Steel * 349. John Balsamo * 350. Johnny Kashmere 351-400 * 351. Navajo Warrior * 352. The Bruiser * 353. Natrone Steele * 354. Nick Berk * 355. Slyk Wagner Brown * 356. Rick Myers * 357. Dash Bennett * 358. Adrian Lynch * 359. Chris Hero * 360. Cheetah Master * 361. Homicide * 362. Earl The Pearl * 363. Superstar Steve * 364. Robin Knightwing * 365. Rikki Nelson * 366. Dino Divine * 367. Spyder * 368. Bryan Wenzel * 369. Joey Knight * 370. Bruno Sassi * 371. Billy Bax * 372. Judas Young * 373. Brock Singleton * 374. Striker * 375. Z-Barr * 376. J.P. Black * 377. Joey Corman * 378. 2-Dope * 379. Rick Michaels * 380. Eddie Watts * 381. Hardcore Kidd * 382. Romeo Valentino * 383. Adam Flash * 384. Tommy Drake * 385. Orlando Jordan * 386. Sean Stylez * 387. Jaguar Vijay Singh * 388. Danny Rose * 389. Smelly * 390. Terry Alan * 391. Piranah * 392. Larry Destiny * 393. Hack Myers * 394. Creeping Death * 395. Jardi Frantz * 396. Mark Mercedes * 397. Nikita Allanov * 398. Ronnie Zukko * 399. Dirk Ciglar * 400. James Champagne 401-450 * 401. Brian Anthony * 402. Time Bomb * 403. Hellraiser Hark * 404. Mike Kruel * 405. Bob Evans * 406. Horshu * 407. Bobby Rogers * 408. Giant Singh * 409. J-Rocc * 410. Eric Everlast * 411. Tejas * 412. The California Kid * 413. Abunai * 414. Nova Cain * 415. Jeff Hamerick * 416. Bobby 2-Badd * 417. Major Havoc * 418. Mozart Fontaine * 419. The Bouncer * 420. Adam Jacobs * 421. The Jackyl * 422. Spazman Anthony * 423. Aaron Stevens * 424. Marshall Knox * 425. Alex Arion * 426. Boogalou * 427. Kevin Knight * 428. E.Z. Ryder * 429. Dewey Cheatum * 430. Scab * 431. Norton Lewis * 432. Rollin' Hard * 433. Brad Michaels * 434. Hadrian * 435. Chris Sabin * 436. Crusher Hansen * 437. Arch Kincaid * 438. Norman Tharx * 439. Johnny Maxx * 440. Cruiser Lewis * 441. Franky the Mobster * 442. Johnny Handsome * 443. Matt Vandal * 444. Stan Sierra * 445. Sean Lei * 446. Cash Flo * 447. David Lee Gilbert * 448. Poison * 449. Johnny Graham * 450. Ruffhouse Rivera 451-500 * 451. The Codfather * 452. Shawn Christopher * 453. Flex Fenom * 454. Leslie Leatherman * 455. Dave Johnson * 456. Ricky Murdock * 457. Rob Eckos * 458. Brian Bedlam * 459. Spanky Malone * 460. Gino Martino * 461. Stamp Lickage * 462. Adam Booker * 463. Roman * 464. Nikki Strychnine * 465. C.B. Cane * 466. Rob Noxious * 467. Billy Reil * 468. Gator McAllister * 469. Bobby Collins * 470. Bob Keller * 471. Kelly Bell * 472. Bulldozer Benton * 473. Idol X * 474. Rod Bell * 475. The Japanese Pool Boy * 476. Jake Damien * 477. Ricky Noble * 478. Dave Greco * 479. Jimmy Jacobs * 480. Mack Truck * 481. Derrick Neikirk * 482. H.C. Loc * 483. The Prophet * 484. Tyson Dux * 485. Lorida * 486. Dukes Dalton * 487. Mike Knox * 488. Buck Wylde * 489. Terry Knight * 490. Rusty Riddle * 491. Brandon Walker * 492. Gutter * 493. Samir * 494. Luis Ortiz * 495. Ox Harley * 496. Shane Shadows * 497. Chris Venom * 498. Frankie Capone * 499. Matt Richards * 500. Derek McQuinn See Also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 2002 Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists